1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microlithography objective, a projection exposure apparatus containing the objective, and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical projection system for extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography, particularly including six mirrors arranged in two optical groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely accepted that current deep ultraviolet (DUV) projection printing systems used in a step and scan mode will be able to address the needs of the semiconductor industry for the next two or three device nodes. The next generation of photolithographic printing systems will use exposure radiation having soft x-ray or extreme ultraviolet wavelengths of approximately 11 nm to 15 nm, also in a step and scan printing architecture. To be economically viable, these next generation systems will require a sufficiently large numerical aperture to address sub 70 nm integrated circuit design rules. Further, these photolithography systems will require large fields of view in the scan direction to ensure that the throughput (defined in terms of wafers per hour) is sufficiently great so that the process is economically viable.
The theoretical resolution (R) of a lithographic printing system can be expressed by the well-known relationship R=k1λ/NA, where k1 is a process dependent constant, λ is the wavelength of light, and NA is the numerical aperture of the projection system. Knowing that EUV resists support a k1-factor of ˜0.5 and assuming a numerical aperture of 0.20, an EUV projection system can achieve a theoretical resolution on the order of approximately 30 nm with λ=13.4 nm. It is recognized in the present invention that all reflective projection systems for EUV lithography for use in a step and scan architecture having both a large numerical aperture (0.20 to 0.30) and a large field (2 to 3 mm) are desired to address the sub-50 nm linewidth generations as defined by the International Sematech's International Technology Roadmap for Semiconductors (1999).
Four-mirror projection systems, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,315,629 and 6,226,346, issuing to Jewel and Hudyma, respectively, lack the degrees of freedom necessary to correct aberrations over a sufficiently large NA to achieve 30 nm design rules. The '346 patent teaches that a four-mirror projection system can be used to correct aberrations at a numerical aperture up to 0.14 (50 nm design rules). However, it is desired that the width of the ring field be reduced to enable wavefront correction to the desired level for lithography. The '346 patent demonstrates that the ring field is reduced from 1.5 mm to 1.0 mm as a numerical aperture is increased from 0.10 to 0.12. Further scaling of the second embodiment in the '346 patent reveals that the ring field must be reduced to 0.5 mm as a numerical aperture is increased further to 0.14. This reduction in ring field width results directly in reduced throughput of the entire projection apparatus. Clearly, further advances are needed.
Five-mirror systems, such as that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,852, issuing to Hudyma, have sufficient degrees of freedom to correct both the pupil dependent and field dependent aberrations, thus enabling numerical apertures in excess of 0.20 over meaningful field widths (>1.5 mm). While minimizing the number of reflections has several advantages particular to EUV lithography, an odd number of reflections create a problem in that new stage technology would need to be developed to enable unlimited parallel scanning. To “unfold” the system to enable unlimited synchronous parallel scanning of the mask and image with existing scanning stage technologies, it is recognized herein that an additional mirror should be incorporated into the projection system.
Optical systems for short wavelength projection lithography utilizing six or more reflections have been disclosed in the patent literature.
One early six mirror system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,240, issuing to Ichihara and Higuchi entitled, “Reflecting optical imaging apparatus using spherical reflectors and producing an intermediate image.” The '240 patent discloses a 6-mirror catoptric or all-reflective reduction system utilizing spherical mirrors. This particular embodiment is constructed with three mirror pairs and uses positive/negative (P/N) and negative/positive (N/P) combinations to achieve the flat field condition. Ichihara and Higuchi also demonstrate that the flat field imaging condition (zero Petzval sum) can be achieved with a system that utilizes an intermediate image between the first mirror pair and last mirror pair. The patent teaches the use of a convex secondary mirror with an aperture stop that is co-located at this mirror. It is also clear from examination of the embodiments that the '240 patent teaches the use of low incidence angles at each of the mirror surfaces to ensure compatibility with reflective coatings that operate at wavelengths around 10 nm.
While the embodiments disclosed in the '240 patent appear to achieve their stated purpose, these examples are not well suited for contemporary lithography at extreme ultraviolet wavelengths. First, the systems are very long (˜3000 mm) and would suffer mechanical stability problems. Second, the embodiments do not support telecentric imaging at the image which is desired for modern semiconductor lithography printing systems. Lastly, the numerical aperture is rather small (˜0.05) leaving the systems unable to address 30 nm design rules.
Recently, optical projection production systems have been disclosed that offer high numerical apertures with at least six reflections designed specifically for EUV lithography. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,310, entitled, “High numerical aperture ring field optical projection system,” issuing to Williamson. In the '310 patent, Williamson describes a six-mirror ring field projection system intended for use with EUV radiation. Each of the mirrors is aspheric and share a common optical axis. This particular embodiment has a numerical aperture of 0.25 and is capable of 30 nm lithography using conservative (˜0.6) values for k1. The '310 patent suggests that both PNPPNP and PPPPNP reimaging configurations are possible with a physically accessible intermediate image located between the third and fourth mirrors. This particular embodiment consists, from long conjugate to short conjugate, of a concave, convex, concave, concave, convex and concave mirror, or PNPPNP for short. The '310 patent suggests that both PNPPNP and the PPPPNP power distributions can achieve 30 nm design rules.
The preferred EUV embodiment disclosed in the '310 patent suffers from several drawbacks, one of which is the high incidence angles at each of the mirrored surfaces, particularly on mirrors M2 and M3. In some instances, the angle of incidence exceeds 24° at a given location on the mirror. Both the mean angle and deviation or spread of angles at a given point on a mirror surface is sufficient to cause noticeable amplitude and phase effects due to the EUV multilayer coatings that might adversely impact critical dimension (CD control).
Two other catoptric or all-reflective projection systems for lithography are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,728 entitled, “Projection lithography system and method using all-reflective optical elements,” issuing to Shafer. The '728 patent describes an eight mirror projection system with a numerical aperture of about 0.50 and a six-mirror projection system with a numerical aperture of about 0.45 intended for use at wavelengths greater than 100 nm. Both systems operate in reduction with a reduction ratio of 5×. Like the systems described in the '310 patent, these systems have an annular zone of good optical correction yielding lithography performance within an arcuate shaped field. While these systems were designed for DUV lithography and are fine for that purpose, these embodiments make very poor EUV projection systems. Even after the numerical aperture is reduced from 0.50 to 0.25, the incidence angles of the ray bundles are very large at every mirror including the mask, making the system incompatible with either Mo/Si or Mo/Be multilayers. In addition, both the aspheric departure and aspheric gradients across the mirrors are rather large compared to the EUV wavelength, calling into question whether or not such aspheric mirrors can be measured to a desired accuracy for EUV lithography. Recognizing these issues, the '728 patent explicitly teaches away from using catoptric or all-reflective projection systems at EUV wavelengths and instead restricts their use to longer DUV wavelengths.
Another projection system intended for use with EUV lithography is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,079, issuing to Hudyma. The '079 patent entitled, “High numerical aperture ring field projection system for extreme ultraviolet lithography,” describes two preferred embodiments. The first embodiment that the '079 patent describes is arranged with, from long to short conjugate, a concave, concave, convex, concave, convex, and concave mirror surfaces (PPNPNP). The second preferred embodiment from the '079 patent has, from long to short conjugate, a concave, convex, convex, concave, convex, and concave mirror surfaces (PNNPNP). The '079 patent teaches that both PPNPNP and PNNPNP reimaging configurations are advantageous with a physically accessible intermediate image located between the fourth and fifth mirror. In a manner similar to the '240 and '310 patents, the '079 patent teaches the use of an aperture stop at the secondary mirror and a chief ray that diverges from the optical axis after the secondary mirror.
The '079 patent teaches that the use of a convex tertiary mirror enables a large reduction in low-order astigmatism. This particular arrangement of optical power is advantageous for achieving a high level of aberration correction without using high incidence angles or extremely large aspheric departures. For both embodiments, all aspheric departures are below 15 μm and most are below 10 μm. Like the '240 patent, the '079 patent makes a significant teaching related to EUV via the use of low incidence angles on each of the reflective surfaces. The PPNPNP and PNNPNP power arrangements promote low incidence angles thus enabling simple and efficient EUV mirror coatings. The low incidence angles work to minimize coating-induced amplitude variations in the exit pupil, minimize coating-induced phase or optical path difference (OPD) variations in the exit pupil, and generally lower the tolerance sensitivity of the optical system. These factors combine to promote improved transmittance and enhanced CD uniformity in the presence of variations in focus and exposure.
While the prior art projection optical systems have proven adequate for many applications, they're not without design compromises that may not provide an optimum solution in all applications. Therefore, there is a need for a projection optical system that can be used in the extreme ultraviolet (EUV) or soft X-ray wavelength region that has a relatively large image field with capable of sub 50 nm resolution.